


Physicist's Block

by drpinkky



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Erin Gilbert Has ADHD, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7578100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drpinkky/pseuds/drpinkky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erin chews things when she thinks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Physicist's Block

Six hours ago, Erin Gilbert left lunch with the beginnings of a formula, muttering about Isaac Newton and his laws of thermodynamics. She rushed upstairs to claim a whiteboard in the second floor lab. When she worked, something could explode (a very likely possibility in the lab) and she wouldn’t notice. The math came easily at first, and she rapidly filled the board, making corrections as she found them necessary. 

That was six hours ago. Now, the equation wouldn't balance. She refused to accept the idea that they could just violate Newton's laws, creating energy where there had been none, but that seemed more and more like the truth. Erin stepped back and sighed, listening to the whirring of the machines in the lab. The background noise was soothing, despite the inherent danger of working near such radioactive, unstable machines. She tapped the marker against her lips, willing the problem to unravel itself.

“Knock, knock.” Holtzmann’s voice startled her out of her trance. She stood in the stairwell, chewing on the straw sticking out of a cup. “Whatcha workin’ on?” 

Erin explained her calculations as Holtzmann sauntered over. When she finished, she unthinkingly put the marker in her mouth and bit down lightly. She hoped fresh eyes could help some.

“You don’t wanna chew on that.” Erin turned to her friend in surprise. That was not the helpful input she wanted.

“Ink’ll get everywhere.” Holtzmann made a face that suggested she spoke from experience. Erin would have laughed, had she not managed to break two markers this way last year. She took the marker and twirled it between her fingers as Holtzmann's face lit up.

“Wait there,” she ordered and dashed to the desk across the room. Erin turned back to her board,  _ as if she’d go anywhere else,  _ but before she could make any more headway, Holtzmann cried out in triumph. She held a small disk above her head like a trophy.

“Silicon,” she explained as she returned to Erin’s side. “Chew on this.”

Erin eyed it with suspicion. “It’s brand new,” Holtzmann explained, placing it in Erin’s hand. “I had to deal with a near explosion just after getting it, and now it’s yours.”

“Oh...kay,” Erin said, biting down on the disk. Gently at first, then harder, pleased with the resistance it offered.

“Better than an Expo, huh?” Holtzmann asked, heading for the fire pole. Erin nodded as she turned back to her board, chewing thoughtfully. “Before you get too caught up in that, come down for dinner, babe. It’s getting cold.” Erin followed reluctantly. The breakthrough eluded her for six hours already. It could wait another half hour.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is drpinkky come find me there if you want!


End file.
